


Protector

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoko isn't anything like the girls that Kenta has loved before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

Kenta still sometimes found it strange, how he was now with Momoko. Though she was both beautiful and passionate, the pink Maskman was also hardly the demure, passive type of woman that he'd imagined before to be perfect for him. The kind who would tenderly care for him, and in return he'd valiantly protect. Well, the ladder he couldn't guarantee, especially considering the ways he'd lost various former loves.

Not that he wouldn't try to be that guardian for Momoko. He had tried hard to find a moment to be the hero for her, but that moment couldn't seem to come for him, neither in battle nor in mundane life. He supposed that perhaps Momoko didn't need protecting, but then had a second thought, that her strong good luck was likely to turn on her soon. Kenta became more and more vigilant, looking out for possible danger everywhere they went.

Until one day, on a date with Momoko, walking along a dirt road to their destination, he saw a car approaching them, certainly above the speed limit, and quickly pulled Momoko out of the way, both of them falling toward the edge.

"What's with you?" Momoko asked, staring up at Kenta's face.

"That car... It was... It was going much too fast, you could have gotten hurt," Kenta said.

"Huh? You're sneaky, you know that, Kenta? But trying to surprise _me_ like that might not be the best of ideas, so be careful."

"No, I'm serious! I don't want you to get hurt, Momoko."

Momoko looked at Kenta curiously, then stood up and dusted herself out. "So that was the real reason. Ridiculous."

"We're in dangerous situations all the time. And I want to protect you, Momoko. I'll make sure you're safe."

"What's this about? Kenta, I'm not in any danger of dying. Or at least not in any more danger than my boyfriend is. But I know he can protect himself, at least most of the time. I'll be there when he won't, but I can't be paranoid just because I've lost someone before."

"Who's-" Kenta stopped himself, grinning sheepishly. "I've got it, I've got it," he said.

Kenta and Momoko smiled at each other, and Kenta then allowed himself to be guided ahead by his own protector.


End file.
